Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 3/Dzień 18 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 18 10:23 100px 100px Tego dnia, nasza bohaterka Ce'Brie wstała wyspana i bez jakichkolwiek nerwów. Wszystko powoli zaczyna iść po jej myśli, dzięki czemu jest oazą spokoju. Po porannej toalecie, przechadzając się po domu, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę z reklamy Hortexa, stwierdziła że brakuje jeszcze tylko by dostała gwiazdkę z nieba. O dziwo, nagle znikąd skoczyła jej na plecy Keira, przez co ta prawie się przewróciła. Ce'Brie uznała, że w sumie jest to gwiazdka, no bo celebrytka, więc też się liczy. Uwierzyła, że marzenia się spełniają. Keira ją przeprasza, bo jest troszkę wczorajsza i z jakiejś przyczyny pomyliła ją z Nathanem, któremu chciała zrobić taką oto niespodziankę. Dziewczyny się rozeszły. Ce'Brie poszła do kuchni napić się nektaru bogów, czyli dietetycznego mleka. Jak się okazało, mleka nie było. Co oznaczało, że ta zaczęła drzeć się na cały dom w złości, że zaklepała sobie cały zapas - o czym wszystkim zdążyła powiedzieć - i kto raczył dokonać tego niegodziwego czynu.Oczywiście nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że to ona wszystko wypiła, ale ciii. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Jesse zwołuje do kuchni Ce'Brie, Nathana, Kevina, Dianne, Ashley, Melisse, Marleya, Anneliese, Keire, oraz Mattiego. Powiedział, że zebrał ich tutaj ponieważ wydarzyło się coś o czym muszą wiedzieć. Mężczyzna wyznaje że w nocy kiedy chciał wyjść na papierosa podsłuchał, jak pewna kobieta której imienia po spotkaniu ze żmiją woli nie wymawiać, mówiła bełkoczącym głosem do kogoś lub siebie iż kiedyś była facetem i nazywała się Thomas. Następnie opowiedziała historię o tym, że Thomas był gejem, jednak miał problem ze znalezieniem sobie partnera chociażby na jedną noc. Dlatego też postanowiła zmienić płeć i jako MILF podrywać chłopców. Po chwili Jesse dodaje że on nie ma nic przeciwko takim osobom, ale uznał że skoro mieszkają pod jednym dachem to wszyscy mają prawo o tym wiedzieć, szczególnie, że może wśród mieszkańców są osoby które miałby ochotę wejść z nią w bliższą relację. 11:36 100px 100px 100px Keira po spędzonej nocy z Nathan wyruszyła na porannego papierosa. Na zewnątrz napotkała się na Marley'a i Dianne którzy widocznie byli rannymi ptaszkami i podziwiali przyrodę od wczesnych godzin. Usiadła na przeciwko kobiety i zaczęła mówić, że ma wrażenie ze Candice odpadła nie tylko przez te trzy sluts które teraz cieszą sie z immunitety ale też przez Dianne. Zaprzyjaźniły się we trzy, a gdy weszła do domu jako nowa uczestniczka nie przypadła do gusty reszcie domowników i przez to Keira i Candice były odsunięte od "power girls" grupy. Spojrzała na Marley i pokiwała w jego kierunku palcem, że powinien jako mężczyzna zarządzić jakieś porządki w tym domu bo wsadzania Judasza w ministranta wcale nie pomaga atmosferze w domu. Dianne przekrzywiła głowę i popatrzyła na Keirę z nieukrywanym... znudzeniem. Uznała jednak, że chyba musi przypomnieć Keirze gdzie jest jej miejsce, bo dziewczyna na zbyt wiele sobie pozwala w stosunku do jej osoby. Powiedziała, że Keira powinna w końcu dojrzeć i nauczyć się brać odpowiedzialność za swój los, a nie wiecznie zrzucać winę na innych, bo ani Dianne, ani zapewne inni mieszkańcy nie mają ochoty wysłuchiwać jej oskarżeń. Mówi, że bardzo się na kobiecie zawiodła i sądziła, że łączyła je nić porozumienia, jednak jeśli Keira chce zniszczyć tę relację przez swoje urojenia, to nie zamierza jej w tym przeszkadzać. Widząc siedzącą nieopodal Ce'Brie podnosi głos, mówiąc że JEDNĄ WARIATKĘ MAJĄCĄ UROJENIA I WIERZĄCĄ W TO ŻE DOMEM DZIAŁAJĄ SIŁY NADPRZYRODZONE JUŻ MAJĄ i że widocznie choroby psychiczne jednak są zaraźliwe i to nie wyłącznie w kontekście dziedziczności. Widząc, że Marley, który mimo że został przed chwilą zjechany przez Keirę próbuje stanąć w jej obronie, nie dała mu dojść do słowa, każąc mu sobie darować te jego gadki o byciu miłym i atmosferze w domu, bo doskonale wie, że mimo tego, że zgodził się zachować neutralność, knuje za jej plecami z Shondą i Mattiem. Mówi, że jedyną naprawdę miłą osobą w tym domu jest Melissa i radzi mu, żeby nie był tak arogancki i nie zakładał, że Dianne jest głupia i niczego nie widzi, tylko chociaż raz w życiu był mężczyzną i wygarnął jej wszystko w twarz zamiast zachowywać się jak mała dziewczynka, która obgaduje i potem chowa się za spódnicą mamusi, którą w tym wypadku jest Shonda. Pyta też czy rozmawiają o niej z Mattiem po stosunku, z braku lepszych tematów, w końcu ich życie jest tak nudne, że jedynym co robią jest wieczne obgadywanie. Dianne pomstuje również na Ashley, mówiąc że być może była czasem zbyt mało bezpośrednia, ale jednocześnie Ashley chyba jest hipokrytką, która najpierw mówi, że nominuje Nathana, bo nie chce marnować nominacji na "Shondzie czy innej dziwce" a potem wręcza Shondzie immunitet. Mówi, że Shonda jest najmniej bezpośrednią osobą w tym domu i że nie rozumie całego hejtu na szczura Nathana, bo zwierze jest bardzo dobrze wychowane i nie robi syfu, natomiast Shonda chyba musiała wychować się w burdelu, w którym z powodu tego, że jest niezbyt urodziwa musiała walczyć z innymi dziewczynami o klientów brudnymi i podłymi metodami. Na komentarz Marleya, że blondynka nie mówi tego Shondzie w twarz, ta odpowiada że jeśli tylko Shonda się pojawi, to może specjalnie dla niej jeszcze raz to wszystko powtórzyć. 100px 100px 100px Melissa zaproponowała, żeby trójka rozpoczęła kolejny dzień od ćwiczeń na podwórku. Zaproponowała jogę. Marley ubrał krótkie spodenki i mocno wycięty podkoszulek. Melissa i Dianne były ubrane w typowo do ćwiczeń. Melissa pokazała Dianne i Marley'owi pierwszą pozę, ktora według Melissy wyglądała mega profesjonalnie (tak naprawdę wyglądała jak połamany dziobak). Marley i Dianne patrzyli się na siebie pytająco. Druga pozycja nie wyglądała lepiej. Melissa wyszła na niej jak marionetka na dragach. Po pół godzinie prób Melissy i świetnym ubawie Dianne i Marleya, którzy obserwowali jej próby grupa poszła zjeść coś tuczącego do kuchni. 100px 100px Shonda wie że Ashley wie, że Shonda urządziła tę akcję z sosem i zgoniła wszystko na Candace. Dziękuje Ashley za uratowanie jej i mówi, że jako jedyne już czarnoskóre women w tym domu muszą trzymać się razem. Kobiety przytulają się i plotkują na temat innych uczestników. 18:39 100px 100px 100px 100px Marley rozmawia z Kevinem. Mężczyzna ma wyrzuty sumienia po tym, co stało się ostatniej nocy. Mówi, że chce pozostać lojalny Mattiemu, dlatego ich relacja musi ograniczyć się do przyjacielskiej. Kevin jest zszokowany słowami mężczyzny i grozi, że wyjawi ich sekret Mattiemu. Marley urządza Kevinowi awanturę. Słysząc jakieś wrzaski, do pomieszczenia wbiega zdezorientowana Keira wraz z Ce'Brie. Kobieta mówi, żeby opanował swoje popędy seksualne. Marley zaczyna śmiać jej się prosto w twarz mówiąc, że sama zachowuje się jak pani lekkich obyczajów, więc kto jak kto, ale ona na pewno nie powinna go pouczać. Korzystając z okazji, do kłótni włącza się Ce'Brie, która stwierdza, że Marley zabrał jej faceta, tu już nie chodzi o to, że go kochała, tylko po prostu upokorzył ją przed innymi. Marley zarzuca Ce'Brie, że dla niej liczy się tylko opinia innych i z takim podejściem nigdy nikogo nie znajdzie. Między domownikami wybucha sprzeczka w której walczą o swoje poglądy. 100px 100px Anneliese zaprasza Shondę na drinka i mowi ze koniecznie musi jej cos powiedziec. Zdradza jej sekret o laleczce voodoo. Mówi Shondzie, Że podczas szukania materiałów do jej zrobienia znalazła w rzeczach Ashley samoopalacz i czarna pastę do butów. Anneliese martwiąc sie o Shondę, która jest dla niej jak mama, ktorej chyba nigdy nie miala mówi jej ze Ashley tak naprawdę moze udawać że jest czarnej rasy i codziennie smarować sobie skórę specyfikami. Po tym wyznaniu kobiety poczuła się sobie jeszcze bliższe I Shonda obiecała Anneliese ze po programie zadedykuje jej swoją książką "Jak zostać MILFem przed 20tką". 19:30 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Mattie, Jesse, Nathan, Kevin, i Marley opalają się na tarasie, starając się nie przejmować nadchodzącymi nominacjami i cieszyć się słoneczną pogodą. Mattie przygotował dla nich wcześniej drinki, które sprawiły, że cała grupa miała dobry humor. W trakcie rozmowy Mattie wspomina, że jako jedyni pozostali w domu mężczyźni muszą trzymać się razem, gdyż tylko oni naprawdę rozumieją co znaczy braterstwo i współpraca w przeciwieństwie do niektórych kobiet w domu, które chyba mają zakład między sobą, która zrobi większą zadymę. 'Po co się tak nakręcać? Chill out. Czyż taki relaks nie jest o wiele lepszym sposobem spędzania wolnego czasu?,' chłopak oświadcza do kolegów, na co wszyscy zgodnie przytakują. Parę minut później dołącza do nich Shonda, niosąc ze sobą dwa duże melony i ogórka, którymi chce podzielić się z mężczyznami. Kobieta czuje, że lepiej się dogaduje z nimi, aniżeli z dziewczynami. Tylko ona ma licencję na dramę, te inne laseczki nie dorastają jej do pięt! Chłopcy zapraszają Shondę do przyłączenia się do nich, na co ona chętnie przystaje. Cała szóstka kładzie sobie plasterki przyniesionego ogórka na oczy, delektuje się melonem, i spędza wspólnie wyjątkowo miłe popołudnie. Gdy panowie zaprosili Shonde żeby do nich dołączyła, Jesse stwierdził że jej towarzystwo mu nie odpowiada. Wstał z leżaka i udał się do domu życząc pozostałym mężczyzną dobrej zabawy. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach